User talk:Pakopako
-'Lo [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']]'Ello! -'Chocolancer'CL-528 ::Never mind me. Just the local drunkard passing through. Pakopako 16:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Images While the fact that you're uploading tons of images is great, but when you do so, could you choose the license as ""This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use" (AKA ) and write in the summary box Category:Comic Images. Thanks! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh good. I was actually wondering which one to use. (Although I thought 8BT was under the CC license?) Pakopako 16:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::We have direct permission from Brian, Matt, and Zack to use their comics/drawings in the wiki (and don't forget to write Category:Comic Images in the summary box! It saves me a lot of time :P). [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: template here more often. Y'know. Sometimes I R DUM.}} :::: Re:Random Quote 'Twas a small coding error. Since has six parameters ( ), and since the person who put it on forgot the topic, the attribution was moved up, not automatically linked, and the code for the sixth parameter ( }) appeared. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Vol. 4 Issue 1 You got a copy of the issue? That's great! I'm still waiting for mine...it's taking too long. ChocolancerCL-528 20:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, you weren't a late-comer. The issues are really easy to get into, and they're always in a random point in time so it almost comes off as if each one of them is a side story. To really make sense of the linear plotline, it's highly recommended to get all the volumes as there will be minor details referencing to past or future events in the timeline. ChocolancerCL-528 19:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ehh...I understand what you mean. An English-Lit graduate reading a comic book? That's kinda odd, not to mention childish, but it's a break from the usual hardcover fiction book. To be honest, I don't read enough books than I should, so almost every book I try to read always looks boring... ::Also, JHU? ChocolancerCL-528 19:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Mastery of the English language? Are you a foreign student? ChocolancerCL-528 22:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::A script? Yes, there is =) ::::You're a lucky guy to encounter it all the time. I rarely see it. ChocolancerCL-528 17:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apostrophes The difference here is the type of apostrophe used. The episode's name includes a slanted apostrophe, which you put in to replace a straight apostrophe. We had a lot of trouble with the difference right after Nuklearpower.com got a makeover. Hope that helps your understanding. 06:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoiling and Images It's great that you've finally contributed to Atomic Robo and all...but I'm a little concerned about the images you've uploaded and the stuff you've written down. I'm just letting you know that you should be careful about putting in too much details and spoiling everything, especially if an issue's just come out. It would suck if someone got curious and read here only to find himself with a spoiled plot. Unless it's spoiler-free, I usually white-out speech bubbles and summarize the plotin general. I dunno about the plot summary you recently wrote, since I'm trying not to read it right now...my comic issue is taking too long to arrive... Regardless, I love how the images you've uploaded are a higher quality than mine. The userboxes you've made were also hilarious. Hope you can keep up the good work! ChocolancerCL-528 04:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC)